


GoT Drabbles & Shorts

by Brightki



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Shorts, Updating as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: An assortment of Game of Thrones (GoT) drabbles and shorts, mostly originally posted to Tumblr.





	1. INTRO

This is not one cohesive story, but rather a collection of drabbles and shorts all taking place within Game of Thrones (mostly the TV show). Each short will be labeled at the beginning with the title, pairing, and rating. Enjoy! :)


	2. Things Overheard (Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Overheard - prompt from englishable (Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark) - Teen

Sandor stared down at the girl – woman – in front of him. Her tiny hands were perched on her hips like two small white birds and she was glaring at him rather ferociously for someone her size.

“Seriously, Sandor? Won’t you even consider it? We’ve been together for almost six months and all I want you to do is to meet my mother! And it is just lunch, not some fancy cocktail party or formal dinner or something ridiculous. We can even go to the pub if you’ll be happier there!” Sansa’s fine red brows were furrowed together as she glared.

She had asked nicely, she had pouted, she had pleaded, and now she was getting angry. It really wasn’t such a big deal!

Sandor growled, raking a hand through his hair and pushing it back from his face. “Yes, seriously, Sansa. You know your mum isn’t going to want you dating a guy like me. She wouldn’t want to go to some dingy pub. You’re a dancer; you’re going places and have things to do. I’m just a lowly rancher and I’m definitely not good enough for you, and your mum knows that and – just, Christ, Sansa! You’re making this harder than it should be.”

Growling back, Sansa stomped a foot on the ground and poked his shoulder hard. “No, I am not, you are! Mother is not going to care about what you do, as long as you take care of me and make me happy!”

Sandor rolled his eyes and spun around, muttering. “Of course I will take care of you, I love you, don’t I, you stupid girl?”

Sansa opened her mouth to yell at him for walking away before his words fully sink in. “Wait, what did you just say?”

He froze, one hand halfway stretched towards the doorknob. “Uh, what did I say, what?”

She jumped over and grabbed his arm, slipping between him and the door to look up at his face, her blue eyes wide and shining. “Did you just say you loved me, Sandor Clegane, and you can’t even look me in the eyes and repeat yourself?”

Sandor scowled, looking down at his boots for a long moment before dragging his eyes back to Sansa’s. “Yeah, I did and no, I can’t. I mean, I can… I don’t know, damnit! Fuck. Yes, I love you, little girl, you know I do.”

Sansa’s scowl transformed into a wide grin before she threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, squeezing as hard as she can. “Oh, Sandor! I love you too, you big lug. And I don’t care what you say, I want you to meet my mother because I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
